Una carta desde el olvido
by SunflowersAndMatryoshkas
Summary: A veces, la mente desecha ciertos recuerdos por el dolor que pueden llegar a causar. Pero...¿realmente es bueno olvidar? Una carta oculta desde hace años vuelve a replantear esa pregunta. [SIR x Italia]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya y bla bla bla.

-Tráeme ya esos informes. ¡A saber dónde los has puesto!

-¡No se me han perdido, de verdad! ¡Seguro que los encuentro enseguida~!

La animada voz del italiano resonaba por el pasillo a medida que se iba alejando del salón. Mientras ponía rumbo al despacho, no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría si no encontraba aquellos documentos. Seguro que Alemania acabaría enfadándose con él, como de costumbre. Se trataba de unos aburridos informes militares, de aquellos que tanto le gustaban a su compañero germano y que sin embargo él veía aburridos e insípidos. Quizá fuera aquella la razón de su falta de interés al almacenarlos. O quizá no. En realidad, Feliciano no se caracterizaba precisamente por su habilidad para el orden.

Ese hecho quedó patente en cuanto encendió la luz de la habitación. Revoltijos de papeles, carpetas y libros se extendían por todas partes. Desde encima de mesas y estanterías hasta incluso en el suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se detenía a analizar ese lugar? Normalmente acostumbraba a depositar allí lo que tuviera que dejar en aquella ocasión, sin ni siquiera fijarse en dónde quedaba el objeto en cuestión, resultando en aquel caos. Italia palideció. Quizá aquello fuera más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio. Debía darse prisa o volvería a meterse en problemas.

No sabía por dónde comenzar. Trató de buscar entre las pilas de papeles que se le antojaban más recientes. Abrió cajas y cajones. Escrutó los estantes y los huecos entre los viejos libros. Estornudó varias veces cuando el polvo acumulado durante tanto tiempo encontró la forma de colarse en su nariz. Mientras se restregaba los ojos aún llorosos por la polvareda, pensó que aquello había sido una mala idea. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose por qué demonios habría ido a guardar los informes en aquel lugar. Sólo entonces reparó en una serie de objetos que se apilaban en un rincón de la habitación, en la penumbra. Unos objetos que aparentaban ser mucho más antiguos que el resto de sus pertenencias. Esperanzado, no tardó en echarles un vistazo; aquel era el único sitio donde no había mirado aún.

Sin embargo, una vez se acercó lo suficiente y los pudo observar con la suficiente claridad, cayó en la cuenta de qué eran. Entonces toda la preocupación que había sentido anteriormente pareció esfumarse de repente. Frente a él había una colección de todo tipo de pinceles, pinturas, cuadros, e incluso unas cuantas prendas diminutas que sólo habrían podido servir a un niño muy pequeño. Un niño como él había sido durante su más tierna infancia, desde que estuvo al cuidado de su abuelo y bajo la tutela de Austria.

El italiano no pudo reprimir una sonrisita. La existencia de aquellos recuerdos había sobrepasado casi por completo su olvidadiza mente. Casi no recordaba que en algún momento los había guardado en su casa. Ahora, el verlos allí pareció hacer que su memoria despertara de golpe, inundándose de imágenes, de sonidos, de toda clase de momentos que volvían a él con la claridad del día. Recordaba los felices años que pasó cantando y dibujando con su querido abuelo. Recordaba a Hungría, que jugaba a vestirlo con su ropa como si se tratara de una muñeca, cosa que de hecho le gustaba. Recordaba la música del piano de Austria resonando en los corredores mientras él se afanaba en barrer las amplias habitaciones. Y sobre todo, recordaba a….No. No podía…Sabía que alguien estaba ausente en aquel cuadro de la que había sido su vida en aquellos años. Pero por alguna extraña razón, su mente parecía negarse a recordar a aquella persona…Le dolía pensarlo, pero presentía que dolería aún más si llegaba a conseguirlo…

Italia sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente confundido. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No supo qué responderse al hacerse aquella pregunta. Para distraerse, decidió observar los cuadros. Los colores se habían desvaído con el paso de los años, pero aún podían contemplarse sus imágenes. Ah, sí, podía acordarse de la mayoría. Los había pintado él. Todos, excepto uno…

De nuevo lo atacó aquella sensación. Aquella pintura, que representaba un conejito con trazos más gruesos e irregulares que los suyos, hacía que volviera a sentirse inseguro. ¿Por qué se negaba a recordar? Sabía que era algo importante… Al alzarlo para observarlo, con el ceño fruncido, algo que parecía una nota se desprendió de la parte trasera del lienzo. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba…Volvió a dejar el cuadro donde estaba y en su lugar tomó aquel pedazo de papel amarillento entre las manos con suma delicadeza, ya que parecía a punto de romperse con cada roce. En él se hallaba escrita una carta, en una caligrafía que Feliciano conocía bien. Sin hacer caso a la alarma que había saltado en su mente, comenzó a leer, llevado por un impulso que parecía venir de lo más profundo de su pecho.

_Italia,_

_Te escribo estas líneas esperando que te encuentres bien. Siento no poder dedicar más tiempo a esta carta. La guerra es dura, aunque estoy consiguiendo aguantar como un valiente. Sin embargo…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Te echo mucho de menos._

En aquel momento, la verdad golpeó a Italia como un martillo, llenándolo de una mezcla de nostalgia y rabia consigo mismo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarle? O mejor dicho…¿cómo había podido negarse a recordarle? Ahora sí lo veía con claridad. Un niño (pues en aquellos años no era más que un niño) rubio, de ojos azules y brillantes como el cielo. Un rostro estoico, siempre serio, exceptuando algunos momentos que el italiano conocía bien. Momentos en los que su ceño casi permanente desaparecía y la piel de sus mejillas se coloreaba de un gracioso tono rosado. Momentos en los que estaba junto a él…

Tratando de hacer caso omiso a sus confusos pensamientos, continúo leyendo.

_Añoro aquellos días en los que estábamos juntos. A veces aún me arrepiento de haberte asustado al principio, o de hacer que lo pasaras mal… Como cuando te pedía formar un imperio conmigo…O cuando intentaba que vinieras conmigo a la fuerza…O cuando te levanté la falda sin querer…Por Dios, me avergüenza tanto pensar en eso…De todas maneras, había una razón por la que actuaba así. Y es que…me gustabas mucho._

Esta vez, Feliciano sonrió. Todos aquellos momentos….ahora se le antojaban tan cercanos, y a la vez tan lejanos…Sí, era cierto que aquel chico le había provocado pánico cuando lo conoció. Con su brusquedad, sus gritos y su aparente mal humor, el pequeño Italia no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan intimidado. Sin embargo…

Dicen que el roce hace el cariño. Y en su caso, había sido así. Durante los años en los que ambos convivieron en la misma casa, los dos se habían ido acercando el uno al otro. No fue fácil, pero poco a poco parecieron entablar una amistad, a pesar de los pequeños incidentes que había leído en la carta. Con el paso del tiempo, cada vez estaban más unidos. Italia recordaba con especial cariño las tardes que pasaba intentando enseñarle a dibujar a su compañero. En aquellos días, empezó a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos quizá había evolucionado en algo más…

_Aún conservo la escoba que me regalaste. De hecho, es mi mayor tesoro. La llevaré siempre conmigo, no importa a dónde vaya. Al fin y al cabo, es el único recuerdo que tengo de ti en este lugar. El que me diste cuando nos despedimos, ¿te acuerdas?_

Vaya si se acordaba. Como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. El día en que el chico marchó a la guerra, con la promesa de que algún día regresaría. Pero…no regresó. En su corta vida como nación aquel había sido el momento más triste para él. Y…aún seguía siendo uno de los más tristes que recordaba. Ahora entendía la razón de su negación. Él mismo intentaba bloquear aquel doloroso momento, borrando de su memoria todo lo que tuviera que ver con ello. Incluyendo…a él.

_Te prometí que algún día volvería, ¿verdad? Para poder volver a estar contigo como antes. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado desde entonces, Italia. Quiero que estés a mi lado otra vez. Pronto volveré, te lo prometo. Y juntos formaremos el imperio más poderoso que jamás haya visto este mundo. Tú y yo. Por favor…no te olvides de mí._

_Te quiero._

_S.I.R_

Una gota de agua cayó sobre el papel, emborronando las tres últimas letras de la carta. Al principio, Feliciano no supo a qué se debía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. En realidad, lo había estado desde que empezó a leer. Pero las lágrimas que caían calientes por sus mejillas y el sordo dolor que sentía en el pecho le habían parecido tan irreales…Por un momento se había creído a su lado, de nuevo junto a él. Junto a la persona que más había querido. _"Por favor…no te olvides de mí." _, eso había dicho. Y él, sin haberlo escuchado, lo había olvidado. O eso pensaba. Aunque no se diera cuenta de ello, él siempre había estado ahí. En lo más profundo de su corazón…

-Como tardabas tanto he venido a buscarte. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí mirando a las musarañas.

Aquella voz enojada lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y al volverse para mirar a su interlocutor tanto su corazón como él mismo dieron un brinco. Aquel pelo, aquellos ojos, aquella expresión…¿Podría ser…?

Pero no, no lo era. La alegría que había invadido al italiano durante una milésima de segundo se fue tan pronto como llegó. No era él…Sólo era Alemania, que lo miraba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Se puso de pie, secándose las lágrimas con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, maldiciéndose a sí mismo en el fondo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan iluso?

-Pero…¿estabas llorando? – observó el alemán al contemplar su rostro. Parecía más confundido que enfadado

-¡N-No es nada! ¡Sólo me ha entrado algo de polvo en los ojos! – se apresuró a contestar Italia, regresando de nuevo a su habitual tono jovial.

Por suerte, Alemania sólo se encogió de hombros y exhaló un profundo suspiro, como siempre que hacía cuando ya estaba harto.

-Anda, volvamos al salón. Te dejaste los informes en la cocina.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, en la cocina…Qué despiste~

No tienes remedio – el germano volvió a suspirar, exasperado, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Italia hizo además de seguirle, aunque antes se detuvo, mirando con el rabillo del ojo la carta, que aún estaba sobre el cuadro del conejito. Entonces, rápidamente, tomó la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo. Una parte de él no quería volver a olvidar.


End file.
